Timeless
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Ia akan menunggu, meskipun itu berarti menyerahkan diri pada kesakitan yang abadi. BinWoo fanfic! ASTRO fanfic! BL


**TIMELESS**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Suara piano di ruang musik**

 **Suara tangis di balik pintu lemari**

 **Suara tawa yang mengalun dengan sederhana**

 **Adakah suara yang belum kudengar lagi?**

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin mendengarnya lagi. Suara denting piano ketika langkah kakinya menapaki anak tangga ketiga lantai dua sekolah, bermaksud menuruni tangga dan bergegas ke rumah. Tetapi selalu saja. Denting piano itu selalu saja menghambat langkahnya, membuatnya terpaku dan enggan pergi. Membuatnya memilih untuk menikmati bagaimana melodi yang sendu itu menyelusup ke dalam telinganya dan membuat hatinya serasa tercubit begitu menyakitkan.

Pemuda yang tengah berada di kelas dua senior high dan pemegang jabatan ketua klub taekwondo itu melirik ruang musik yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri dari ujung matanya. Ada bayangan seseorang dari jendela tengah membelakanginya, memberikannya gambaran punggung yang bergerak teratur, sesuai dengan gerakan jemari pada tuts piano. Moon Bin berdecak.

"Dia lagi?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki kembali.

Moon Bin bukan seseorang yang akan dengan mudah peduli pada hal-hal kecil, apalagi kepada dentingan piano yang dimainkan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berkepribadian tertutup. Itu bukan Moon Bin sekali.

Karena itu, Moon Bin berlalu sembari berucap dalam hatinya, agar lain kali ia tidak terdiam ketika suara itu terdengar. Ia harus tetap pergi ketika suara itu terdengar. Ia harus menjauh, atau masalah akan mendatanginya.

Moon Bin membenci masalah dan tidak ingin terkena masalah karena mendekati sumber masalah. Sudah cukup hidupnya yang seperti ini.

Ya, cukup.

0~0~0~0

Moon Bin menghela napas. Ia datang terlalu pagi dan kelas dalam keadaan sangat sepi. Ketika melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis, ternyata waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, sedangkan sekolah masuk jam 8. Sekali lagi Moon Bin mengehela napas.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati meja nomor tiga dari meja guru, tepat di samping jendela yang menampilkan langit biru musim gugur. Moon Bin terdiam sejenak di samping bangkunya. Ia mengetuk mejanya sekali dan suara ketukan brutal membalasnya. Moon Bin mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan kaku. Imajinasi liar memenuhi pikirannya. Ia pernah membaca tentang kisah-kisah hantu di sekolah. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan hantu muncul pada pagi hari?

Suara ketukan terus terdengar, kali ini disertai dengan suara isak tangis. Moon Bin semakin yakin jika kelasnya berhantu. Tapi Moon Bin malah penasaran darimana datangnya suara ketukan itu? Dan kaki membawa langkahnya ke arah belakang ruang kelas. Suara isak tangis terdengar semakin keras, tepat dari lemari kayu bercat cokelat yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kelas. Moon Bin dengan penuh keraguan mengetuk pintu kayu dengan kunci yang tergantung.

"Hai, apa ada orang?"

Dan ada gumaman tidak jelas disertai ketukan brutal dari dalam lemari yang membuat Moon Bin terlonjak. Moon Bin mencoba membuka pintu lemari itu. Terkunci. Pemuda itu lantas meraih kunci yang menggantung di pintu dan memutarnya dengan dramatis, antara perasaan takut sekaligus penasaran yang bercampur aduk.

Pintu terbuka dan Moon Bin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Bukan hantu yang langsung menyambut pendengarannya dengan isak tangis. Bukan hantu berwujud menakutkan yang menyapa indra penglihatannya. Tetapi sosok yang selama ini dihindarinya demi menjaga dirinya sendiri dalam jarak aman dalam keadaan kedua tangan terikat, menyatu dengan kaki, bersandar pada bagian dalam lemari. Mulutnya ditutup dengan kain yang diikat ke belakang kepala, penyebab gumaman tidak jelas yang Moon Bin dengar tadi.

Moon Bin masih berdiri kaku, lantas gumaman lirih membuatnya bergerak, melepas ikatan yang menjerat tubuh ringkih disana dan membantunya berdiri. Moon Bin meringis ngeri. Sosok yang ditolongnya barusan terluka. Kedua sudut bibirnya membiru dan robek, pipi kirinya sedikit membengkak, matanya juga membengkak, sepertinya akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Tapi yang paling membuat Moon Bin ngeri adalah noda merah di kerah belakang seragamnya. Darah. Moon Bin yakin noda itu masih baru, ia dapat melihat noda itu bertambah besar.

"Terima kasih." Suara yang serak disertai ringisan itu mengalihkan perhatian Moon Bin. Ada sebuah senyuman kecil yang tertangkap penglihatannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Moon Bin tidak yakin dirinya yang berucap. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menghindari masalah dan orang yang ia tanya adalah sumber masalah.

"Setidaknya aku bisa keluar sebelum mereka datang dan mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu."

Senyum itu, Moon Bin tidak mengerti. Mengapa sosok di hadapannya masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua hal buruk terjadi padanya? Moon Bin tahu siapa mereka yang dimaksud. Anak-anak konglomerat yang senang menindas. Moon Bin yakin bahwa sosok di hadapannya kembali menjadi korban kenakalan mereka.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Moon Bin mengangguk ragu.

"Bisa tolong sampaikan kepada wali kelas kalau hari ini aku absen karena sakit? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Moon Bin mengangguk setuju. Ia bahkan ikut meringis ketika sosok di hadapannya mendesis.

"Kau pulang dengan apa?"

Sosok di hadapannya menggeleng dan menyebutkan kata bus yang membuat Moon Bin berdecak. Ia tatap sosok di hadapannya secara keseluruhan, lantas dengan tergesa-gesa meronggoh tas hitam miliknya, meraih jaket berwarna hitam putih dan menyerahkannya kepada sosok yang terluka.

"Tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan pakaian yang kotor seperti itu. Orang-orang bisa salah paham nantinya."

Moon Bin melihat sosok di hadapannya membungkuk sedikit sembari mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih. Ketika Moon Bin melihat sosok di hadapannya beranjak, meraih tas selempang hitam putih yang teronggok di sudut kelas sembari berjalan tertatih, terlihat seolah akan terjatuh begitu saja. Moon Bin yakin masih banyak luka lebam yang menghias tubuh pemuda itu, belum lagi aroma yang Moon Bin hapal tercium tajam, membuatnya bahkan tidak berani membayangkan peristiwa apa yang telah terjadi.

"Cha Eunwoo-ssi," Moon Bin merutuki mulutnya yang bahkan tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Sedari tadi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti peduli, tapi tubuhnya bertindak berlawanan. Tangannya meraih ujung bawah jaket yang dikenakan Eunwoo, sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya lantas memasang resleting yang sedari tadi terbuka. Ia lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu, membawanya melingkari bahunya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Daripada menaiki bus dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, akan lebih baik kau pergi denganku. Tapi aku membawa motor. Kau akan baik-baik saja dengan itu, kan?"

Moon Bin melihat Eunwoo memalingkan wajah dan mencoba menjauhkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja."

"Dengan bau ini? Apa kau gila? Dengar! Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Jadi ikut saja."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya? Bagaimana kalau kau sama saja seperti mereka?"

"Kalau aku seperti mereka, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu lemari untukmu."

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menatap rumah minimalis dengan dinding bercat abu-abu muda di hadapannya. Setelah berdebat cukup alot, akhirnya Eunwoo menyetujui tawarannya. Pemuda itu hampir terjatuh di tangga, dan akan benar-benar terjadi kalau Moon Bin tidak menahan tangannya. Pintu putih berderit ketika Moon Bin bermaksud mendorongnya. Seorang wanita yang Moon Bin tebak belum berusia 40-an keluar dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak, lantas melirik Eunwoo yang dipapah olehnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang Moon Bin kira akan terlontar. Usai lirikan singkat, wanita itu melangkah begitu saja, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala Moon Bin.

Moon Bin berjalan mengitari ruangan berukuran sekitar 6 kali 7 meter dengan cat dinding biru muda yang merupakan kamar Eunwoo. Pemuda itu sendiri tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan memperbolehkan Moon Bin berada di kamarnya.

Langkah Moon Bin terhenti di samping tempat tidur. Ia menatap nakas yang berdiri kokoh, tepat ke arah pigura yang berisi potret seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama persis seperti yang dilihatnya tadi. Ada tulisan kecil di sudut foto yang menyentil hati Moon Bin.

Eomma.

Wanita tadi ibunya Eunwoo? Moon Bin mengerutkan kening. Kalau memang benar, kenapa reaksinya seperti itu? Kenapa sikapnya terlihat tidak peduli padahal anaknya jelas terluka?

Moon Bin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pigura. Ada sebuah buku kecil yang tergeletak di dekat bantal. Ngomong-ngomong, Moon Bin baru menyadari kalau kamar ini sangat rapih dan penempatan barang-barang sangat sempurna. Kamarnya tidak serapih ini walau pun dibereskan oleh pekerja. Moon Bin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan membuk halaman buku secara acak.

 _28 April 2015_

 _Sekolah selalu menjadi tempat yang buruk. Eomma, aku ingin menyalahkanmu._

Moon Bin mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud dari tulisan yang bertanggalkan tahun kemarin itu. Tapi suara pintu kamar mandi yang berderit membuatnya tergesa-gesa menutup buku itu dan memilih menyelinapkannya ke dalam tas. Ia perlu membacanya.

"Kupikir kau harus mengobati luka-lukamu." Moon Bin berucap begitu melihat Eunwoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Seingatnya Eunwoo langsung pergi ke kamar mandi begitu tiba. Dilihatnya Eunwoo menggeleng pasrah.

"Besok juga akan bertambah lagi. Membuang-buang uang saja kalau harus membeli antiseptik dan plester setiap kali terluka."

Moon Bin berdecak mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dan menyeret Eunwoo, membawanya agar duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Katakan padaku dimana letak dapur dan kotak P3K."

"Kau keras kepala, Moon Bin-ssi."

"Kau pikir kau sendiri tidak? Batu hanya bisa dipukul dengan batu lagi, kau tahu?"

"Terserah."

Jadilah Moon Bin kembali dengan membawa semangkuk air hangat, handuk kecil dan juga beberapa plester di tangan. Pemuda itu berlutut di lantai dan membersihkan luka di wajah Eunwoo yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Moon Bin yakin Eunwoo akan melewatkan pembersihan pada luka di wajahnya, mengingat yang terdapat disana adalah lebam dan juga luka terbuka. Lalu Moon Bin ingat luka di bagian belakang kepala Eunwoo.

"Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Kurasa kau harus ke klinik."

Eunwoo menggeleng, dan itu adalah penolakan ke sekian kalinya yang membuat Moon Bin jengkel. Ia menekan luka di sana dengan sengaja yang langsung saja membuat Eunwoo berteriak. Ada bercak darah di tangan Moon Bin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepalamu?"

"Aku mencoba bertahan hidup. Berharap seseorang segera datang untuk mengeluarkanku dari dalam lemari."

Moon Bin berdecak. Ia terlalu banyak kesal kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ikut aku ke klinik atau kubawa paksa kau sekalian."

"Yak!"

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin tidak percaya akan kebetulan. Ia selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan telah mengatur takdir manusia dalam perencanaan yang sempurna. Tapi satu minggu setelah kejadian dirinya menolong Eunwoo, lalu disatukan dalam kelompok yang sama dengan pemuda itu adalah hal yang aneh, mengingat biasanya guru membiarkan Eunwoo mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri karena jumlah murid yang ganjil dan pemuda itu tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Teman sebangku Moon Bin pindah sekolah. Kebetulan yang aneh.

"Kau ingin mengangkat tema apa, Moon Bin-ssi?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang memecah keheningan kelas selepas bel pulang berbunyi. Moon Bin melihat Eunwoo tengah menatapnya serius sembari membuka buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Guru sastra mereka menugaskan masing-masing murid untuk membuat puisi. Walau pun berkelompok, tetapi tetap menjadi penilaian individu, hanya saja dalam kelompok itu temanya harus sama.

Moon Bin baru akan membuka suara, tetapi derap langkah kaki dan suara tawa di luar serta gestur tubuh Eunwoo yang berubah kaku mengurungkan niatnya. Itu adalah anak-anak yang kerap menjadikan Eunwoo sebagai mainan mereka. Moon Bin menyambar tas miliknya dan Eunwoo lantas meraih tangan pemuda itu, membawanya ke dalam lemari kayu di belakang kelas dan bersembunyi di sana.

Moon Bin bisa merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya gemetar. Eunwoo ketakutan, Moon Bin tahu itu. Suara napas pemuda yang berdiri dalam jarak beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya juga terdengar keras dan tidak teratur. Kalau terus seperti ini, mereka akan ketahuan. Moon Bin cukup yakin dengan kemampuan beladirinya ia dapat menghabisi berandal di luar sana. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan guru kedisiplinan. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah setelah selama ini hidup dalam zona aman. Karenanya, Moon Bin memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar lolos dari situasi menyebalkan ini.

Moon Bin meraih tubuh yang gemetar di hadapannya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku."

Lalu menciumnya.

Saat suara napas Eunwoo malah terdengar lebih keras, Moon Bin melepaskan bibirnya, memilih berbisik dengan nada suara rendah.

"Rileks, atau mereka akan menemukan kita."

Seharusnya Moon Bin berhenti, tetapi tubuhnya berkhianat lagi. Ia kembali memagut bibir Eunwoo, membawa pemuda itu ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dalam remang-remang cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos celah lemari. Moon Bin tahu ini salah, ia melewati zona amannya. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang akan menyalahkan?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin mengencangkan ikatan sabuk hitamnya. Latihan taekwondo kali ini ia yang memimpin berhubung pelatih tidak bisa hadir. Ia baru akan meminum air mineral yang dibawanya saat seorang temannya menepuk bahunya dengan keras dan memberikan senyuman mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa?" Moon Bin bertanya dengan nada malas, lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan anak pelacur itu."

"Siapa maksudmu?" Moon Bin bertanya. Seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki teman yang seperti itu. Temannya malah terkekeh.

"Siapa itu namanya? Cha? Choi? Aish, aku hanya ingat orang-orang memanggilnya anak pelacur."

Moon Bin tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia merapihkan doboknya dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki kembali ke arena latihan, sebelum suara temannya kembali terdengar.

"Ah, aku ingat. Cha Eunwoo. Aku pernah membaca name tag di seragamnya. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi sangat menyenangkan untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Kau ingin mencoba? Aku baru yakin kalau buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Ibunya saja pelacur, pantas anaknya bernasib sama."

Moon Bin berhenti melangkah. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam ujung sabuk mengepal kuat. Ada emosi yang tidak Moon Bin ketahui namanya tengah merongrong dadanya. Ia ingin marah tapi ia hanya menggemeretakkan gigi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak tertarik."

Moon Bin berhenti sejenak, lalu memilih melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Lagipula, aku hanya kebetulan satu kelompok dengannya. Untuk apa aku peduli? Mengenalnya saja tidak."

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin tahu dirinya bersalah. Setelah ciuman tempo hari ia tidak pernah lagi menyapa Eunwoo, tidak pernah lagi menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Fakta mencengangkan yang didapatkannya membuatnya berpikir ribuan kali untuk kembali menempatkan diri di samping pemuda itu. Ia memilih untuk menjauh, membentangkan jarak selebar mungkin agar zona amannya kembali. Tapi mungkin ia harus berpikir ulang.

Moon Bin membiarkan air keran mengalir begitu saja. Tatapannya berfokus pada cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya. –juga refleksi seseorang yang tengah bersusah payah mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya di dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Moon Bin tahu seharusnya ia bergegas pergi dan pura-pura tidak melihat hal ini. Tidak melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu memperlakukan Eunwoo seperti sampah.

Juga tidak melihat bagaimana senyuman itu terukir serta tawa yang mengalun memenuhi pendengarannya. Tawa yang belum pernah didengarnya selama ini. Tawa yang begitu sederhana, namun menusuk hatinya.

"Kau jijik juga padaku, Moon Bin-ssi? Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar. Jangankan kau, aku bahkan merasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri."

Tawa itu terhenti, tetapi Moon Bin tidak merasa perasaannya membaik. Kalimat selanjutnya malah semakin memperparah.

"Menjauhlah, dan diamlah di tempatmu yang aman itu. Aku akan melupakan ucapanmu waktu itu. Maaf karena sudah mempercayaimu dan menimpakan beban padamu. Terima kasih, ya?" dan sebuah senyum yang dijadikan salam perpisahan itu, menampar Moon Bin dengan kuat. Mengingatkannya akan janji bahwa dirinya akan melindungi Eunwoo.

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menatap buku catatannya yang berisi puisi. Pada akhirnya ia dan Eunwoo tidak bekerja sama. Terlalu banyak alasan yang membuat mereka menjauh. Bahkan pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak lagi duduk dengannya, menjauh dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dahulu. Moon Bin menghela napas. Guru sastra di depan malah memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya membacakan puisi yang disambut sorak sorai teman sekelasnya. Moon Bin menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Ia melirik sekilas bagian pojok kelas. Eunwoo di sana tengah menekuni bukunya yang Moon Bin yakini tengah berusaha keras menulis puisi. Ada beberapa lebam di wajah yang tertangkap penglihatan Moon Bin. Eunwoo terluka lagi.

" _Suara piano di ruang musik_

 _Suara tangis di balik pintu lemari_

 _Suara tawa yang mengalun dengan sederhana_

 _Adakah suara yang belum kudengar lagi?"_

Moon Bin membacakannya engan cukup keras, berharap sosok di pojok sana dapat mengerti maksudnya.

" _satu detik lalu bergelar orang asing_

 _Satu detik kemudian aku meraih jemari tangannya yang gemetar_

 _Satu detik mendatang haruskah kulepaskan_

 _Dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal?_

Moon Bin melriik Eunwoo dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu masih menekuni bukunya.

" _Dia menunggu, aku membatu_

 _Dia tersenyum, aku melipat bibir_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya pada waktu_

 _Apa yang ia titipkan pada keajaiban bintang jatuh?_

Moon Bin menghela napas ke sekian kali. Ada yang memberatkan hatinya dalam bait terakhir.

" _Suara piano di ruang musik_

 _Seharusnya tetap kulangkahkan kaki_

 _Suara tangis di balik pintu lemari_

 _Seharusnya kubiarkan pergi sendiri"_

Moon Bin menyamankan dirinya kembali ke kursi kayu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena membacakan puisi. Ia kembali melirik Eunwoo, dan ada sepasang mata kelam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tatapan yang tidak bisa ia terka maksudnya. Satu persatu teman-temannya membacakan puisi mereka. Moon Bin enggan untuk memperhatikan puisi yang kebanyakan berisi tentang cinta yang menjijikan menurut Moon Bin. Begitu Eunwoo bangkit berdiri, Moon Bin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu dan bagaimana bait demi bait seakan menyudutkannya, menjabarkannya dalam makna tersembunyi.

" _Ketika uluran tanganmu memberat_

 _Lepaskan beban di sana_

 _Berlarilah dengan tawa_

 _Dan berikan gambaran punggungmu untuk waktu yang lalu_

 _Satu langkah dan jangan khawatirkan jejak yang tertinggal_

 _Satu langkah dan lupakan beban berat yang terlepas_

 _Karena jika memang berat_

 _Siapa yang akan menyalahkan?_

 _Daun-daun yang gugur di pertengahan musim semi_

 _Terhempas ke jalanan dan dipenuhi debu_

 _Biarkan ia menunggu musim gugur membawa pergi sepinya_

 _Biarkan ia menunggu, menjaga pendar bintang dalam genggamannya"_

Moon Bin tersindir. Benar-benar tersindir. Lantas tanpa diminta, memorinya memutar tulisan tangan Eunwoo pada buku yang diambilnya diam-diam. Tentang keputusasaan yang datang tanpa henti, juga tentang bagaimana inginnya pemuda itu untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

 _2 Juni 2013_

 _Eomma, guru olahraga di sekolah jahat. Dia menyebutku jalang dan meyuruhku diam saat dia menyentuhku. Eomma, aku takut, aku ingin pindah sekolah._

Moon Bin tahu itu saat Eunwoo kelas 2 Junior high school. Itu pasti membuat Eunwoo trauma, dan Moon Bin tidak tahu bagaimana Eunwoo menghadapi hal itu saat ibu kandungnya bahkan tidak peduli pada kehadirannya.

Bahkan guru tidak pernah mengusut kasus ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin memihak Eunwoo. Tidak saat orangtua Eunwoo pun tidak berminat menyelesaikannya.

 _3 September 2015_

 _Eomma, tolong._

 _4 September 2015_

 _Eomma, aku berdiri di atap sekolah. Aku ingin melompat tapi mereka menemukanku dan memukuliku lagi. Eomma, aku menghabiskan plester. Ah, paman Shin pasti akan menanyaiku di tempat kerja nanti._

 _30 Maret 2016_

 _Eomma, kelas 2 semakin menakutkan. Aku selalu pulang ketika sekolah kosong. Mereka bahkan beberapa kali mengunciku sampai aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku harap eomma menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku mendapat kerja part time baru, eomma._

Moon Bin mengerti bahwa Eunwoo hanya menginginkan seseorang berdiri di dekatnya dan menjadi sandarannya. Tapi ia harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk melakukannya. Ia benci masalah. Ia hanya ingin lulus dari sekolah dengan catatan bersih. Ia ingin sukses di masa depan nanti.

Tapi suara denting piano lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga ketiga, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini suara piano terdengar lebih sedih. Moon Bin menghela napas. Ia harus segera pulang.

Tapi tubuhnya memang selalu berkhianat.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Moon Bin ikut memainkan piano. Tubuhnya membungkuk, mengurung Eunwoo yang terkejut dengan tangannya. Moon Bin semakin membungkuk, membiarkan dagunya bersandar pada bahu sosok di hadapannya yang langsung mengehentikan permainan piano. Hening yang panjang mengisi suasana dan Moon Bin enggan untuk beranjak.

Eunwoo enggan untuk berucap, tapi air matanya terjatuh begitu saja membuat Moon Bin yang melihatnya meringis dan lekas menghapusnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau bilang ingin menjauh, tapi malah semakin mendekat. Kau hanya menjauh saat aku butuh bantuan, tapi saat aku baik-baik saja kau datang. " Eunwoo meraung. Amarah yang dipendamnya selama ini meluap begitu saja. Sepertinya orang-orang akan terus mempermainkan hidupnya, memperlakukannya seperti sampah, yang bebas apakah akan dipungut atau ditendangi, yang pada akhirnya akan tetap berakhir di tempat sampah dan membusuk di sana.

Moon Bin terdiam tanpa kata. Jemari tangannya meraih wajah Eunwoo, mengusap lebam yang seingatnya ada di sana dan mengarahkan agar wajah itu menghadap wajahnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin sukses di masa depan, aku juga."

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru. Karena itu aku ingin lulus dari sekolah ini, lalu kuliah. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, bukan hanya kau. Apa salah kalau anak pelacur sepertiku mempunyai mimpi? Aku tidak keberatan eomma menganggapku tidak ada, tapi kenapa aku yang harus menanggung dosa-dosanya? Memangnya ini salahku terlahir seperti ini? Kalau bisa aku ingin meminta agar terlahir sepertimu. Memiliki orang tua yang jelas, dan bebas bermimpi, bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa mendapatkan caci maki. Lalu kenapa kau harus memamerkan hal yang mustahil itu padaku? Datang dan pergi sesuka hati_ "

Moon Bin tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Karenanya ia bungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, mengabaikan penolakan yang diberikan. Ada banyak air mata Eunwoo yang terjatuh, tepat ke pipinya yang menyatu. Moon Bin tahu ini menyakitkan, keegoisannya dan keserakahannya pada akhirnya hanya akan melukai Eunwoo. Ia ingin pemuda itu, tetapi ia juga ingin menjaga catatan sekolahnya. Berada di dekat Eunwoo berarti ia harus menjaga pemuda itu, menjauhkannya dari berandalan. Artinya perkelahian.

Moon Bin memutar kursi dengan kakinya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia memeluk Eunwoo begitu erat, khawatir pemuda itu akan menghilang jika ia lepaskan. Ada aroma karat yang terkecap, Moon Bin lupa bahwa Eunwoo terluka. Dengan berat hati Moon Bin melepaskan tautan bibirny, tetapi tidak dengan pelukannya. Barulah ia sadari bahwa ia membungkuk sedari tadi. Punggungnya pegal.

"Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya." Moon Bin mengusap pipi Eunwoo. Ia yakin ia telah menyesap luka di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Yah, luka sobek yang terlihat buruk.

"Kau tidak harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengumbar janji lagi. Tapi aku akan melindungimu sebisaku, dengan caraku. Jadi bersabarlah."

Moon Bin melihat Eunwoo tertawa. Bukan tawa yang sederhana.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Waktu itu kau bahkan hanya melihatku."

"Kau masih bertanya?" Moon Bin mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau milikku, Eunwoo-ya."

Eunwoo menyentil kening Moon Bin, membuat pemuda iu mengaduh dan lekas menegakkan punggungnya.

"Bibirku terluka dan kau ingin menciumku lagi? " eunwoo berdecak.

"Kau tidak jijik, padahal aku pernah disentuh banyak orang?"

"Kalau itu bukan kehendakmu, memangnya aku pantas berlaga seperti orang suci?"

Eunwoo tertawa, dan ia memutar kursi pianonya. Jemarinya kembali menakan tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu yang membuat Moon Bin tersenyum

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Benar**

 **Suara yang belum pernah kudengar**

 **Adalah denting piano yang bahagia**

 **Suara tawa bahagia**

 **Dan tangis bahagia**

 **END**

 **A/N: gaje? Maafkeun, da saya teh lagi sibuk, jadi cuman bisa mikir cerita kayak gini. Uhuk.**

 **Kapan update cassiopeia sama little paper?**

 **Tungguin gue nyals** **é** **.**

 **Eaaaaaaaakkkkk**

 **Typo bergentayangan?**

 **Maapkeun**

 **Ini lebih legend. 3,5k lebih. *keprokhepi**

 **Hargai pengetikan dengan review. Entah itu caci maki pun saya terima**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
